


Honeymoon

by darkerblack



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerblack/pseuds/darkerblack
Summary: What if Daehyun and Youngjae decided to have an alone time by strolling along the beautiful Jeju beach during their MV filming break?Let's just say they ended up fucking on a huge black boulder near the crashing waves instead





	Honeymoon

Yongguk was relaxing on a chair, taking in the beautiful green sceneries around him. He glanced at Junhong who was sitting right next to him; the latter was fumbling with the portable monitor for the drones they are using for the MV filming. They’ve just finished shooting their individual scenes and they’re waiting to film the group scene and for that, they need to wait for sunset to capture the beauty of nature when the sun goes down.

“Where are Daehyun and Youngjae?” Yongguk asked.

“They took the car and went to the beach, you know, the place where we shot for Daehyun’s part.” Junhong replied before he turned to face Yongguk. “Hey hyung, can I play with the drones for a bit? It looks fun.”

Yongguk swore he could see an invisible fluffy tail wagging from behind the maknae, and the puppy eyes the boy threw at him didn’t help. He let out a sigh before nodding and muttered ‘Make sure not to break it’ to the boy.

Junhong let out a victorious ‘YES!’ before grabbing the drones and the controller; his eyes were lit up when he managed to make the drones hover in the air. Yongguk simply watched the boy; his lips were tugged into a small smile when he saw how childish Junhong looks. Junhong is indeed the group’s baby no matter how many times the boy claimed that he’s already a grown up man.

Yongguk turned away from Junhong and he caught the sight of Himchan crouching in the middle of the meadow, trying to find a lucky clover it seems. Jongup was standing not far from Himchan, silently watching the older male. Yongguk unknowingly chuckled at the sight. It kinda reminds him of Himchan’s childhood picture that the latter showed to him a few years back. It’s adorable, really.

The only members missing are the middle-line duo. Just what are they up to now?

 

 

“D-daehyu…n… n-not here…” Youngjae stuttered, struggling to utter the words as Daehyun ferociously tasting his lips. He unintentionally let out a lewd moan when Daehyun grinded his clothed erection on his. The latter’s rough hand snaked under his pale pink sweater, relentlessly playing with his sensitive nubs. Youngjae arched his back, wincing whenever he felt the sharp edges of the boulder digging his skin.

Youngjae didn’t even know how things ended up this way. It was half an hour earlier they were strolling along the beach, skipping boulders to boulders as they took in the beautiful imagery of the blue sea and now Youngjae ended up lying on a huge boulder with Daehyun on top of him doing the unthinkable brazenly in the open.

“Why? There’s no one here though…” Daehyun chuckled as he lifted Youngjae’s sweater before diving forward to taste the delicious pink perky nub. The tip of his tongue swirled around the areola, wetting the pink flesh before teasing the peak, flicking the sensitive nub, eliciting a loud moan from the younger.

Daehyun hungrily sucked on the delectable nub, his hand was busy fondling and pinching the other pair. Youngjae’s moans were muffled by the sound of the waves crashed onto the rocks. Daehyun let go of the swollen nipple, feeling rather proud as he took in the delirious state of the younger.

He swiftly unbuttoned Youngjae’s short, slipping the pair away from the dainty legs, leaving the latter bare on the bottom. He pushed Youngjae’s legs towards the latter’s chest, revealing the hidden pleasurable tight canal.

“We don’t have much time so I’ll prepare you quick.” As soon as the words left Daehyun’s lips, Youngjae could feel a wet muscle breaching his hole. His hands were desperately clutching on the slimy rock underneath him, tainting his petite hands with algae and whatnot.

Daehyun thrusted his tongue in and out of the tight hole, wetting the canal with his saliva. Youngjae clutched on Daehyun’s vibrant purplish pink hair when he felt the latter put a finger in, biting his lips as to refrain himself from moaning out loud. Daehyun pulled his tongue out of the younger’s hole but keeping his finger inside, prodding each and every inch of the wall. A finger became two and in no time the whole fist was lodged into the canal, teasing the walls and occasionally prodded on the sweet spot; well, Youngjae’s screaming of pleasures definitely proved the bits.

“Daehyun…ahhh! I do-don’t want that anymore… please…” Youngjae begged as Daehyun kept thrusting his whole fist in and out of the canal.

Daehyun took pity on the younger, sliding his fist out of the hole, taking in the sight of the now gaping canal. He grunted as he impatiently stripped out of his jeans, cursing aloud when he failed to remove the piece of clothing. After a few moments of struggling, he finally managed to remove the jeans, setting his gargantuan erection free. He spat some saliva on his hand before lathering them on his length, coating the thick meat with the makeshift lubricant.

Daehyun then aligned his lubricated cock towards Youngjae’s entrance, grunting as he was easing into the still tight hole. Youngjae let out a pitiful whimper, snaking his arms around Daehyun’s neck and bringing the older down to his level, clashing lips to distract himself from the burn he felt due south. Daehyun stayed still once his whole length was lodge in the younger’s hole, heaving out heavy sigh as he felt the walls contracting around his cock.

“M-move…” Youngjae commanded through labored breath. Daehyun didn’t waste any time as he pulled his cock out until only the head was lodge at the entrance before mercilessly shoving his meaty appendage into the tight hole. He repeatedly pulled and shoved his cock in the wet canal, digging the along the contracted walls, eliciting more screams of pleasures from the younger. Youngjae was becoming more vocal with each thrust, shouting a series of delirious ‘Ah,Ah Ah!’ as Daehyun’s thick cock kept prodding his familiarized sweet spot.

Daehyun bent down and took the perky pink nubs into his mouth once again; sucking and biting the delicious mound but never ceased his movements down there.

“Daehyun… Daehyun… Oh God… nhhh…” Youngjae’s blunt nails scratched Daehyun’s thighs, leaving red marks all over the thick honey thighs.

Daehyun abruptly stopped his ministration, pulling out of the younger before flipping the latter’s petite body; the younger was now lying on his own stomach. Daehyun grabbed Youngjae’s hip before shoving his cock into the latter’s drenched hole once again, causing his lover to scream from the unexpected intrusion.

“Dae-daehyun slow down! Ahh! No- nnahhh” Youngjae perilously scratched the surface of the slimy boulder as Daehyun dug deeper into him. His hips were swaying back and forth along to the older’s relentless movements and his heavy sensitive cock grazed on the rough surface of the boulder, adding more pleasure through his body.

“Daehyun, I’m ne-near…” Youngjae warned.

“Then cum…” Daehyun whispered into Youngjae’s ear. It took a few thrusts before thick cum spurted generously out of Youngjae’s length, painting the supposedly black boulder in white. Youngjae went limp under Daehyun, losing his energy completely from being fucked hard in his ass. He whimpered when Daehyun kept thrusting into him to chase his orgasm, shuddering from overstimulation when the older finally releasing his loads into him. Daehyun lazily jabbed into the swollen, drenched hole, milking all his worth before completely ceased his ministration. He pulled his flaccid cock out of the younger, chuckling when the latter whimpered from being emptied.

Daehyun flipped the younger, bending down to take the sweet plump lips into his. Youngjae eagerly complied, snaking his thin arms around Daehyun once again as they shared another moment of intimate kiss. His vision was getting hazy from all the pleasures raking through his body but alas, his eyes caught the sight of something hovering in the air.

But Youngjae decided to shrug it off and focusing on his lover instead.

 

 

Yongguk was humming to a song when Junhong suddenly plopped beside him, with the drones monitor in his hand. What caught his attention is that Junhong was looking as pale as ghost.

“What happened? Did you break it?”

The younger male only let out a dazed ‘No…’ as the boy’s eyes were staring blankly at the monitor.

And that creep the hell out of Yongguk.

“Hyung…is there a memory card in the drones?” Junhong suddenly asked as he was still staring at the monitor.

“Yeah, why?” Yongguk raised his eyebrow. Just what the hell is wrong with this kid?

“I need to delete those…” Junhong abruptly stood from his seat, picking the drones and the monitor along with him.

“Wait, why?” Yongguk asked in befuddlement. Junhong turned towards Yongguk.

“Let’s just say I saw something I DEFINITELY shouldn’t.” Junhong stressed the ‘DEFINITELY’ part before walking away from the leader, leaving the latter muddled in confusion.


End file.
